Squad Ships
by AshEmber The Nightwing
Summary: Join the Squad (Me, Redwut, OttertheMemeLord, and Sofie Writes) on the most romantic voyage of them all. No? You don't get it? Well it's SHIPPING TIME, BABY! This is going to be a collaborative effort which is explained more in the first chapter. Requests are welcome, even if not all are recognized. Hope you enjoy! Stay tuned...
1. Rules and Regulations

**Alright, hey guys! AshEmber here! And this is a weird, and hopefully original idea.**

 **So me, Redwut, OttertheMemeLord, and Sofie Writes are all in a group called The Squad, and we thought it would be fun to make a collab story together. So I'm just going to explain the rules of it.**

 **It's shipping…so much shipping.**

 **Anyway, here's how it works.**

 **We have a group chat, and there, we decide who's on the chopping block. It could be an author and another author, or an author and some character.**

 **Anyway, the author that's chosen is given a break as everyone who's not in the story works together to make the one about the other author.**

 **Still with me? Good,**

 **The person who the story's about is not allowed to see the story, or make edits to it. After it's done, I'll upload the chapter to this story right here.**

 **For example, say it was me and Red.**

 **Sofia and Otter would make a chapter about us, then send the chapter to me, and without me editing it, I would upload it.**

 **Cool!**

 **Hopefully you enjoy!**

 **This is going to be a lot of fun!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	2. SofieXAsh-Truth or Dare!

**And here it is! The first chapter of squad ships. This chapter features Sofie writes and me, and Redwut and OtterTheMemeLord wrote it, so maybe you get an idea of how it works. Requests are welcome, and it can include canon or non-canon characters. Enjoy!**

 **None of us own Wings of Fire**

 **Sofie: Seawing**

 **Ash: Nightwing**

 **Otter: Seawing**

 **Red: Skywing**

…

SofieXAsh-Truth or Dare!

 **...**

The Squad was hanging out.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Red, Ash and Sofie were chanting as Otter was chugging a bottle of Coke.

"Yeah!" He finished and burped loudly. They cheered and laughed as he set the empty bottle down.

"What should we do now?" Sofie asked.

Red glanced at her with a wicked grin. "How 'bout… Truth or Dare?"

"Oh no… she's got that evil grin…" Ash sighed.

Otter scowled at the three of them. "I hate that story."

"No, not the story," Sofie said. "Like… REAL Truth or Dare."

Otter's face brightened up slightly. "Fine."

"Okay. Who wants to start?" Red asked. No one volunteered. "Okay fine, I'll start. Sofie, truth or dare?"

"Ahhh… Dare."

Red thought for a moment. "I dare you to… climb through the window onto the roof and scream!"

"No!" Sofie was shoved towards the window.

Red smirked. "You gotta do it."

Sofie opened the window cautiously and slowly crept through. It was beautiful day, so plenty of people were out and about.

She took a deep breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" she screeched. Everyone looked up at her in complete surprise and she hastily jumped back inside, her cheeks red from embarrassment. Everyone was holding their sides laughing.

"It's not funny!" She glared at them all.

"Oh, yes it was!" Otter suppressed another laugh and Ash covered his mouth.

"It was kinda funny." He grinned.

Sofie sighed. "Yeah, maybe. Now MY turn." She turned to Otter. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dank-I mean Dare," he said.

"I dare you to," said Sofie, "I dare you to kiss Red."

With a glare that could kill Dankstalker, Otter glared at Sofie, who slowly backed away in fear.

"O-okay, I guess not."

"My turn," snarled Otter. "Sofie I dare you to make out with Ash."

Sofie's face turned bright red. "Wh-what? Otter why would I-"

She was cut off by Otter holding one claw up. "You have to. Or else."

Sofie sighed while AshEmber's face turned bright red. Beside them, Red was trying her absolute hardest to suppress her laughter. Otter rolled his eyes and said very impatiently, "Get it over with, Sofie!" She whipped her head around at Otter and glared into his soul. "I'm doing it." She looked at AshEmber, a sorry look in her eyes, flipped her hair back and pecked him on the cheek, which had turned a deep crimson.

"You call that a kiss?" Otter snarled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't kissed many people in my life before," said Sofie.

"I can tell," Otter retorted.

Sofie whipped her hand back and slapped Otter across the face, making it turn bright red. He rubbed it with the back on his talon and mumbled, "I could've done much better."  
AshEmber, barely able to speak, whispered "My turn, uh, Red, I dare you to-" he was cut off by the sound of a truck horn outside.

"That's my ride," said Otter as he hopped down the stairs. He flung the door open and slammed it behind him. Outside, the roaring laughter of Otter and his son, Flamethrower seemed to echo as the two drove away in the blood-red pickup with the license plate, PURSLYER.

"I have to go too," said Red. Feeling awkward as it was, and without Otter to break the ice, Sofie understood why she felt uncomfortable. Sofie didn't notice how bright red her face was, and she was pretty sure AshEmber was feeling the same.

"So," Ash said. "I guess that leaves us."

"Yeah," Sofie replied. "Ash, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh, geez, I know where this is going," Ash said, his face turning an even brighter red.

"You do?" said Sofie.

"Yeah, Otter told me about your um- your-" struggling to find the right words, Ash was silenced by Sofie's talon on his mouth.

"Shhh," she cooed as she pressed her lips against Ash's. He embraced the kiss by wrapping his wings around hers and shifting closer.

"I love you." Ash whispered .

She smiled. "I love you too."

 **And there we go! After I read this, I just added the notes and uploaded it, so this is pure Red and Otter. Rate, Review, and Request!**

 **Thanks guys and BAI!**

 **Ash, Sofie, Red, and Otter, signing off.**


	3. OtterXAsh-Party Time!

**Well that was fast! We've already got another chapter for this story! Hope you enjoy! Keep in mind that this chapter was written by Sofie Writes and Redwut, and features me and OtterTheMemeLord.**

 **Sofie: Seawing**

 **Ash: Nightwing**

 **Otter: Seawing**

 **Red: Skywing**

…

OtterXAsh-Party Time!

 **...**

Ash looked around the room. It was perfect, in size and everything else.

"The guests should be showing up soon." He glanced anxiously at the clock, which was just past five. He jumped with glee as he heard the sound of his doorbell ringing.

He opened it to see Jewbug. "Hello. You got any food?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, come right in."

Soon his house was full of guests for his birthday, and he was busily jumping from conversation to conversation and enjoying the company of his guests. But there was someone missing.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard a hard rap at the door and looked outside to see Otter the Seawing, the one guest Ash had been waiting for.

He shakily opened the door. "H-hi Otter." He blushed, making his Nightwing snout turn a deep red.

"Ay, what up." Otter stepped past him hurriedly and immediately lost himself in the crowd. Ash sighed in defeat. _Does he even care that it's my birthday?_

"Let's get this party STARTED!" Red and Sofie hooked up two speakers and started playing some jams, the crowd roaring with cheerful energy and too many drinks. Red clinked her Jones Soda with Sofie's Root Beer and set up a disco ball. Thunderbird and Jewbug started a dance off, and two teams began to form.

"Ay! Check this out!" Thunderbird did a break dance.

"What about THIS?" Jewbug did Jew Jew on that Beat.

The party continued on, but instead of joining the dance off, Ash was looking for Otter. He found him at the food table, stuffing food into his mouth.

He looked up as Ash came near.

"Oh. Hey." Otter looked back down at whatever was on his plate.

Ash looked down at his feet. What was with Otter today? Did Ash say something?

"I was…" Ash stuttered, looking around. He spotted the punch bowl, and blurted, "I was just grabbing something to drink."

He ran over, grabbed a cup, and messily poured a drink.

"Kay." Otter continued to concentrate on his plate.

There was an awkward moment between them. The music played in the background.

Otter grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Ash sipped pink fizzy punch.

"Well, I… I'll go now then…" Ash sighed, walking away. Otter barely glanced as he walked by, and down to the dance floor.

He walked past Thunderbird, who was still break-dancing. A crowd was forming, and it felt as if they ignored him.

It was as if he was invisible. No one even seemed to care about him, even when it was his birthday.

"HEY ASH!" He could barely hear the shouts over the noise, but he turned his head towards the stage, where Sofie and Red were playing the music.

He smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys."

Sofie grinned excitedly. Red picked up a box wrapped with gold paper.

"We know you'll be opening the presents later," Red rolled her eyes.

"Sorry!" Sofie laughed. "We were too excited! Please open our present!"

Red shoved it into his arms. "Happy Birthday, Ash!"

He opened it slowly, while Sofie made little squeaky agitated noises.

Inside was a gaming headphone. It had a microphone attached so it curved around to the front.

It was sleek, dark silver with blue glowing lines round the edges.

He gasped. He had been wanting these headphones for almost 6 months. They were incredibly expensive.

"Thank you guys!" He squealed.

"Oh it was nothing," Red laughed.

"Actually, it cost a lot of money. Don't break them —" Sofie was cut off by Red punching her arm.

"Thanks. I won't." Ash place them inside the box. "Do you mind if I keep them here for now?"

"Not at all." Red took the box and placed it where it had been before.

Ash smiled. "But really guys, thank you so much. Otter has been acting strange ever since today. Do you guys know what's up?"

Sofie shared a look with Red that told Ash they knew something he didn't.

"What?" Ash stared at them with wide eyes.

Sofie looked down at her shoes and laughed. She had to sit down she was laughing so hard.

Red looked away, avoiding Ash's gaze. "I'm not sure. Why don't you ask him after?"

Ash looked down. "Okay…" He took a sip of his punch, as if saying _woe is me,_ then walked off.

Everybody was dancing, Otter was still at the food table, but as Ash walked over he rested his snout on his talons, trying to look innocent.

Ash sighed. "Otter, what did you do this time."

"I didn't do anything, alright?!" Otter growled back. Ash was surprised at the harshness in his voice, but then again, this was Otter he was talking with.

Ash decided he was to leave Otter alone. As he walked off, he was cut off by Otter running after him.

"Wait, Ash!"

"What," Ash snarled back.

"I wanted to give you something." Otter said. "I've been meaning to give it to you for a while now, but I decided to hold off until your birthday…"

"What is it." Ash sighed.

Otter grinned. "You'll have to wait until all the guests are gone. It's okay if Sofie and Red are still here."

"Sure." Ash muttered.

So he waited. It was probably the longest party ever. When everyone had finally gone, he was sitting down on a chair.

Sofie and Red were still there, but they were on the stage singing really loudly and laughing.

Ash sighed. Was Otter even still here?

And he was. Otter walked up to him with a sly smile on his face.

"Hey Ash."

"Hi Otter…" Ash looked down, but Otter lifted his head back up to stare into his blue eyes.

"Happy Birthday." Otter said, just before it happened.

And they kissed.

 **There we go! Rate, review, and request and we'll see you all next time! Bai!**

 **Ash, Otter, Sofie, and Red, signing off.**


End file.
